Gary Oak
Not to be confused with that guy who loves IT"S OVER 9000! His last name is Ford. Also not to be confused with my Pokemon Trainer in White, his name is GARYoak, in honor of Gary Oak. Carry on. Gary MotherF***ing Oak is your rival in Pokemon Red/Blue. He is also Ash's rival in the cartoon. He is defenatly the awesomest and evilest guy on earth, surpassing guinea pigs by a lot. He will pop up at the worst time and challenges you to a Pokemon battle. In the anime, at the age of 10, he could drive. He owns a red Corvette, which is often filled with cheerleaders. And what does Brock have? Nothing. Eventuly, Gary made the stupidest choise of his life. In one episode of Pokemon, he decided to quit being the wrld's awesomest/evilest trainer and be a researcher like his grandpa.http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gary_Oak That could be funny though. EG: Trainer: "I WANT A SQUIRTLE" GARY OAK: "YOU NO GET A SQUIRTLE >:)" Trainer: "Fine. I choose CHARMANDER!" GARY OAK: "I CHOOSE SQUIRTLE! POKEMON BATTLE! >:)" ' Yes folks, Gary can be an evil Professer.' . Exsamples of OLD GARY CHALLENGING YOU TO A BATTLE Guy 1: "OH YEAH! I JUST BEAT THE CHAMP OF THE ELITE 4!!!! But my Pokemons are all hurt." GARY OAK: "POKEMON BATTLE!!!! >:)" Guy 1: "What the heck?!!?!?!?!" GARY OAK: "BTW, I'M THE REAL CHAMP OF THE ELITE 4!!!" Guy 1: "Oh noes! My Pokemons are hurt! At least the Pokemon Center in one step away..." *about to take a step* GARY OAK: "POKEMON BATTLE!!!!! >:)" Guy 1: "Oh gawd, I'm hungry!" GARY OAK: "EAT THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" *hands guy 1 a box of Reese's Puffs* Guy 1: "YAY FOOD!" *om nom nom* "MMmmmmmmm! These are good! Why haven't I eaten these before?" GARY OAK: "BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO PENUT BUTTER! >:D" Guy 1: "AW CRAP!" *starts dieing a slow and painful death* GARY OAK: "POKEMON BATTLE!!!!!! >:) Guy 1: *Just got a 3DS, the last one at GameStop* "OH YEAH!" GARY OAK: "Cool 3DS, can I see it?" ]]Guy 1: Sure. *Hands him 3DS* GARY OAK: *SNAPS IT IN HALF* "MWA HA HAHA HAHAHAH!" Guy 1:"THAT WAS THE LAST ONE AT GAMESTOP!!!" GARY OAK: "I KNOW, I BOUGHT ALL THE REST OF THEM!" *Jumps into his Corvette (which is filled with cheerleaders) and drives away* Guy 1: "NOOOOOOOOO!" *Starts sobbing* GARY OAK: *drives back* "Oh yeah, I forgot something, POKEMON BATTLE!!!! >:)" CHEERLEADERS: "YAY!" ' Yes, folks, he is one evil guy ' TRIVIA *In Japan, Gary Oak is named Shigeru, after Shigeru Miyamoto, arguably the best person involved with video games EVAH! http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gary_Oak *That could be an honor, because of how awesome Gary Oak is, yet it could be an insult, because of how EVIL Gary Oak is *In an episode of the TV show (That one about the Squirles that tied Ash, Brock and Misty up) Gary appears one time and affects the plot in no way. He doesn't even talk. He appears to open a door in Ash's face. *AT THE END OF THE EPISODE "CAN'T BEAT THE HEAT", GARY TURNED NICE! :( :( :( :( I cried at the end of that episode. *He Created a A rule on Teh Internetz. *He started with a Squirtle. References Category:PEOPLE Category:Ultimate Source Of Evil Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Problem, officer? Category:Meme Category:Internet meme Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:>_< Category:Ultimate Source Of Awesome Category:IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:THis man is my hero Category:GARY GARY HE'S OUR MAN! Category:IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN! Category:That was a quote by his cheerleaders Category:Holy Diver, You've Been Down Too Long In The Midnight Sea Category:This catagory gave Potatogurl a badge Category:I don't think this can be 20% cooler, it is already cool enough! Category:¿Quién es ese Pokémon? Category:Motherfucking Gary Oak Category:Motherfucking Paul